Katie and Noah
.]]The relationship between Katie and Noah is perhaps one of the more surprising to have blossomed. Once again applying the opposites attract mentality, only this time with a very cynical smart-mouth like Noah being paired with a giggling girly-girl like Katie. Perhaps the best way to figure how this coupling came about is based off one liking the other in return for liking them when very few others would. Nevertheless, it's still astonishing they're dating. Overview Total Drama Island Though originally placed on the same team at the beginning of Total Drama Island, Katie practically begged host Chris McLean to let her be on the same team as her BFFFL Sadie. He ultimately caved in when Izzy offered to switch places with Katie. Thus Noah remained on the Screaming Gophers while Katie was on the Killer Bass by the end of the first challenge of the show. They rarely had any interaction with one another while at Camp Wawanakwa. When they did manage to interact, it was when both at separate times were voted off and sent to stay at Playa Des Losers through the remainder of the show. In the one time they were seen together, both along with Sadie were at the pool bar. Noah merely tolerated their appearance, as well as whatever annoyances he would have to deal with such as their fear that sharks could be in the pool or their gushing at the sight of Justin. Total Drama Academy: Year One Interaction between the two would seemingly remain the same upon their arrival at Richmore Academy. As one would expect, Noah was among those scoring high enough on the school's entrance exam to be allowed to study with the student body while Katie remained with the rest of the Total Drama kids. Nevertheless, it seemed that Katie was looking to make some sort of contact with Noah once they were at the school. Initially, Katie went to Noah for help with her academics. There was a particular college she wanted to go to that would be ideal for her career goal of becoming a fashion designer. Problem is that, even though she was attending a prestigious boarding school, her grades at the present rate would not be up to snuff. After some initial hesitation, Noah finally agreed to help tutor Katie so that she would get the grades necessary. At the same time, it became apparent that Katie had a crush on someone from within those who had been on the show. The only other person who knew the identity of her secret crush was Sadie. For a while, it seemed that it could have been between Noah and DJ as to which of the two was her crush. In fact, Chef Hatchet and Jessica had a bet over which one would be proven correct with the pay out increasing over time. Finally, Katie managed to pull Noah aside one even and confess her attraction to him. Noah was initially bewildered, mostly because he hardly imagined any girl could possibly have a crush on him. Katie would explain that it was the result of when she first arrived at Playa Des Losers and she was a miserable crying mess over being separated from Sadie until Noah talked to her long enough for her to calm down. When it was implied that he may have also done this so that Eva wouldn't have shut her up her way, Katie saw it as an act of chivalry and proceeded to kiss him. Since then, the two have been dating. Whenever possible, Katie would be found curled up against Noah, placing endless kiss on his cheeks while he merely read a book. While Noah remained the same cynic that he had always been, Noah loosened up slightly for Katie, be it having to tolerate having Sadie if Katie desired and his easing up on his sarcastic nature. But to the surprise of many, in particular Chris McLean, Noah has displayed himself as a gentleman should the occasion call for it; an act that only intensifies Katie's love for him. Their being a couple has been exploited at least once during the weekly Friday challenges in the Marshmallow. In Torture Chamber of Love, Katie was hooked up to the lie detector while Noah was in the electric chair. However, the person to ask Katie questions was Sadie and their rapid speed of chit-chat between BFFFL's resulted in them being one of two couples to obtain a perfect score and earn them a dinner date prize for the night. Trivia * This was one of two relationships that was not even mildly foreshadowed in the first episode of the series, the other being Courtney and Duncan. * If one counts them, then they were the first couple for both members of the couple to be eliminated in "Total Drama Island". **In addition, neither make it to the merge in Season One. * They are one of four couples to win a private dinner date prize from the weekly Friday Challenge Night. ** The other couples being Gwen and Trent, Harold and LeShawna, and Ezekiel and Heather. * In the Torture Chamber of Love, they were one of two couples to successfully answer ten questions without lying, thus earning a perfect score. ** The other couple was Gwen and Trent. * This is one of five couples to be separated class-wise. * This is one of three couples to have both members not compete on Return to Total Drama Island. * This is one of three couples to have both members be on different teams. ** Subsequently, this is the only one of these couples where the male was on the Screaming Gophers and the female was on the Killer Bass. Category:Relationships Category:Interaction